It can't get any worse Can it?
by Jared
Summary: [CCD] Suoh has to go on a quest to seek the source of all his troubles. But can he find him with Friday the thirteenth hanging over his head? And what is Nokoru up to? *Changed the summary, but the story is unchanged.*


It can't get any worse?!...Can it?  
Jared  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
The characters below belong to CLAMP and are only borrowed for this fanfic. This story was inspired by the horrific Friday the Thirteenth. Hope you enjoy it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kaichou…you have to do your paperwork. BY TODAY!" Suoh said firmly before Nokoru could interrupt.   
  
Nokoru opened his mouth to retort. Suoh, recognising the signs, said, "I know it's a beautiful day today, and it would be nice for a walk, and it is time for tea, and …hmmm …what else have you come up with? Oh yes, Nagisa would like it if I could spend some time with her. BUT YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH THAT PAPERWORK TODAY!"   
  
"Aren't you being a little hard on Kaichou, Takamura-senpai?" Akira interjected.  
  
Suoh whirled around. "Hard on HIM?!" he jerked his head towards the blond who was attempting to look innocent. "HE HASN'T DONE A SCRAP OF PAPERWORK FOR A MONTH!"   
  
Nokoru looked carefully innocent. "My, has it been that long? Time really flies, doesn't it Suoh? Ah Akira, isn't it time for tea yet? What are we having today?" Nokoru tried to change the subjuct.  
  
"We are having your favourite milk tea and chiffon cake today Kaichou." Akira babbled happily.  
  
"Ah, milk tea and chiffon cake. That is indeed a treat. Honestly Akira, your milk tea…"  
  
"KAICHOU! Now's not the time to talk about food. Please finish your paperwork FIRST before indulging in your meals."  
  
"But Suoh, I can't do my paperwork today." Nokoru said innocently.  
  
"And why's that?" Suoh challenged. [ I'd like to see what he can come up with. Really, had I have known how this weasel tries to get out of doing his work I might have thought twice before I agreed to join the council. ]  
  
"Suoh…" Nokoru began, turning his chair towards the window. What Suoh saw when the chair turned back towards him took him entirely by surprise. "It's FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH TODAY!" the Nokoru clone declared.  
  
Suoh sweat dropped. [ Where does he keep all these things? I just threw 4 of them away last week. Really, with the effort he takes to get OUT of paperwork he could have FINISHED it! ]   
  
"Akira…Let's go find Kaichou!" he said, turning to the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Hai senpai." Akira replied, hurrying after Suoh's disappearing figure.  
******  
[ I'd bet Suoh is hunting for me right now! ] Nokoru grinned mischievously, blue eyes dancing with excitement. [ Let me see…he would be here in about…2 hours. ] Nokoru thought, consulting his pocket watch. [ I'd better get ready. ]   
******  
Suoh was furious. [ This is not funny Kaichou! I've gone from place to place hunting for you. ] he ran through a mental list of Nokoru's favourite hiding places. [ The Duklyon bakery-check. Met those wacky people at the bakery who managed somehow or another to set the automatic alarm while they were still in it and could not unlock it until 2 hours later. The cinema-check. Met with some trouble with the fan-club which just HAPPENED to be there. The pond-check. Encounter with the speedboat which just HAPPENED to spring a leak when we were far out. I know this is your doing Kaichou! ] Suoh fumed.  
  
Akira cast anxious glances at his furious companion. [ Now Kaichou's going to get it when Takamura-senpai finds him. Poor Kaichou! ] he sympathised.   
******  
"Takamura-senpai…Are you sure we ought to go in?" Akira asked warily.  
  
"We've got to find Kaichou. And it can't get any worse. I mean, we've been locked inside a bakery, pursued by girls, dunked into the pond, chased by dogs and peacocks… what else could happen?"  
  
Nokoru answered "Nothing much, I guess. Seems to me you've had an enjoyable day." He giggled, hiding his face behind his signature fan.  
  
Suoh looked around suspiciously. [ There don't seem to have any traps around here… What can he be up to? ]  
  
"Kaichou…come on. We've got to get back to the council room to finish all the paperwork!" he urged, gingerly making his way over to Nokoru.   
  
He inched slowly towards the mastermind behind the day's mishaps, cautious lest there be yet another surprise. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock he was to receive.  
  
"BOO!" The Nokoru-lookalike suddenly boomed, sticking his tongue right at Suoh's startled face. Akira could barely conceal his laughter. [ Kaichou's sure going to get it this time… ] Akira thought. [ But I would have thought he would be here to see this. Takamura-senpai's face…it was priceless! Ooh, so that's why… ] Akira suddenly understood when his sharp eyes spotted the miniature camera devised by the CLAMP Engineering department some weeks ago.  
  
Suddenly, Suoh said, "Quick, we've got to get back to the Council room Akira! This was only a diversion. I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing…" [ Kaichou, don't even think about it. Don't you dare…]   
******  
Suoh flung the doors of the Student Council room open. The council room was empty. The piles of paperwork were gone. [ Thank goodness he wasn't up to mischief. ] Suoh heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hi Suoh. Welcome back." Nokoru's cheerful voice sounded through the recorder. "I did the paperwork, just like you asked me to. HERE!"  
  
With that, the trapdoor in the ceiling opened and all the finished paperwork cascaded down on top of the poor, weary Suoh. Akira, who stood outside the council room looked on sympathetically. A while later, all the papers had fallen and Suoh stuck his head out of the huge mountain of paperwork.  
  
"KAICHOU!!!" 


End file.
